


Peace

by butterflydreaming (chrysalisdreams)



Series: Take Comfort Omake [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/butterflydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st omake for "Take Comfort": Yue singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

“Peace”

The last echoes of the wedding hymn resounded in the chapel, then faded. Yukito smiled at Nakuru and the unexpected harmony of their voices. Nakuru, though, did not seem pleased. No doubt Ruby Moon was even now feeling the drive to compete with her opposite number, Yue.

While the other guests filed out of the church after the Kinomotos, Yukito trailed behind. He didn’t need to rush to the reception. The rented hall was not far from the church, and the catering company would take care of all the needed tasks. Yukito was a guest. He would have been happy to help anywhere, but the help wasn’t needed, and that was all right. For a few minutes, Yue could have the silent chapel to himself.

Yukito looked up at one of the stained glass windows while the transformation covered him in a feathery cocoon. The white feathers of Yue’s wings parted and settled. Yue continued looking up, contemplating the depiction of the archangel in colored glass. The stylized halo was a flat circle behind the flame-like hair, as if the disc of the sun sat directly behind the angel’s head. The artist had styled him in golden armor and holding a broadsword. The stance of the subject was wrong, but Yue decided that he approved of the impassioned expression and aggressively poised wings. If Keroberos had been given a human form, he might look like the angel in the window.

If Yue had been given a cat’s form, he might look like the pale lion in the window opposite. In painted glass, a lion and lamb rested together, at peace. The window image would be better with a rabbit -- for Yukito -- instead of a lamb, Yue thought.

Church buildings always had good acoustics. Cathedrals were magnificent for sound. Even this little chapel had resonance. The open space, the wooden pews, the vaulted ceiling -- and some element of spirit, perhaps -- made even simple hymns sound sweet.

Yue closed his eyes, and thought of his maker, and his song spiraled up and around the space. He sang a little part of a requiem mass. His tenor poured out full-throated and pure.

> _A book will be brought forth, in which all will be written,_
> 
> _by which the world will be judged._
> 
> _When the judge takes his place, what was hidden will be revealed._
> 
> _Nothing will remain unavenged._
> 
> _What can a wretch like me say?_
> 
> _Who will intercede for me?_

 

He let the song end there. A requiem was a religious ceremony, and most of the church Latin of it related to beliefs of forgiveness and resurrection. A funeral service.

Yue closed his eyes. Of course he forgave Clow. He forgave Clow for dying and leaving him. He forgave Clow for being mortal, and human, and fallible. He forgave him for obfuscating his memories, although that was difficult to forgive. He forgave him for the Moon Bell and the farce of Yue’s Judgement.

He forgave Clow, most of all, for the act of Yue’s creation. Yue looked again at the stained glass window with its fierce archangel. He forgave Clow, not for the sorcerer’s sake, but for his own peace.

There, in the quiet chapel, Yue raised his voice again in song to praise his creator, nothing with words this time. A second voice, sounding from the choir loft, joined his devotion. Yue and Kerberos sang together, tenor and baritone, while Keroberos flew down from the height that had hidden him during the ceremony. Kero’s large form crowded Yue as the winged lion settled in the aisle.

“Something for Clow,” Yue explained unnecessarily.

“Yeah,” Keroberos agreed. He pulled at Yue’s sleeve, and instead of getting angry at his brother, Yue kneeled down and put his arms around Kero’s tawny neck. Together in Clow’s circle for a moment as they transformed, they embraced.

Kero tucked himself into Yukito’s jacket pocket, and they left the darkened chapel together.

. . .


End file.
